Apothicon Sword
The Apothicon Sword is a Wonder Weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops III on the map Shadows of Evil. The sword can have four different names, each of which corresponds to a specific character: Maroth Zorguamat (Shadow Star, for Nero Blackstone), Ullamargor Zortuk (Curse Eye, for Jack Vincent), Astanar Nethurgast (Head Gather, for Jessica Rose), and Shubozzor Ullagua (Heart Consume, for Floyd Campbell). Accessing the Swords In order to access the room containing the swords, the player has to ride the Tram throughout the city. There are locations marked on the path map with a red question mark, one in each district. The positions of the symbols will never change, but the symbols will. The quickest way to find all three of the symbols is to take the train from Waterfront to Footlight Districts; this will have two symbols on the right side of the train. Then, take the train from Footlight to the Canals District, looking at the right side again for the third symbol. After finding all three of the symbols, the player must head down into the Subway station and "Become the Beast". On the wall there will be an arch containing all of the potential symbols. The player must electrocute the three correct symbols in any order to destroy the wall and gain access to the egg room. Beware though of hitting the wrong symbol since it will cause the wall to reset and the player must wait for the next round to try again, making trial and error risky here. After picking up an egg, one must place it on each Eldritch statue located around the map. To find one, the player must enter beast mode and smash the crates containing the statue. The player must then kill 10-12 zombies, whose souls will flow into the egg. After all statues have been completed, return to the wall and place the egg in the sword on top of the sphere it came from, and the player will now have a Apothicon Sword with a corresponding name. Upgrading the Swords To upgrade the swords, one must first take their Apothicon Sword to their character specific ritual site. If the player is Nero, they must take the sword to Nero's Landing. If the player is Jessica, they must go to the Black Lace Burlesque in the Footlight District. If the player is Campbell, they must go to The Anvil Boxing Gym in the Waterfront District. If the player is Vincent, they must go to the Ruby Rabbit in the Canals District. Once the player reaches their character's area, there will be a spirit floating over the ritual table. The spirit will give one the Arch-Ovum. The player must then take the Arch-Ovum to four ritual circles spread over the map. The ritual circles are red, with symbols from the original creation of the sword around them. The first circle is outside of the spawn, the second circle is outside of the boxing gym, the third circle is outside of the burlesque, and the final circle is outside of the Ruby Rabbit. Once the player reaches one of the circles, they must place the Arch Ovum down in the center of it. After placing the Arch Ovum in the circle, it will float up into the air and a single Margwa will spawn. After defeating the Margwa, one must repeat the process on the other three circles. Note that on the second circle, two Margwas will spawn (same goes for the third and fourth), and the player may only do one ritual per round. After completing all the ritual circles, the player should now see that the Arch-Ovum is glowing, this indicates that one has completed all the circles. For the final step, the player must return to their character specific location. On return, the spirit will ask for the Apothicon sword. Give the spirit the sword, wait a just few moments, and then the spirit will return to with the legendary Reborn Keeper Sword. The Reborn sword (or Keeper sword) has four different names, which also corresponds to each of the characters: Shaitahn lu Kreemahogra (for Nero), Kreelasha lu Ahmkhaaleet (for Jack), Goahlo lu Kortahn (for Jessica) and Kreesaleet la Ahmahm (for Floyd). Gallery Maroth Zorguamat BO3.png|The Maroth Zorguamat in first-person Ullamargor Zortuk BO3.png|The Ullamargor Zortuk Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Wonder Weapons